The Teen Party
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: The Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon casts under one roof...Things could get interseting at this party. (Completed)
1. Rain Creates Problems

raventhedarkgoddess: Say it, Marik!  
  
Marik: Why should I?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Because you really don't want to see me sugar high again, do you?  
  
Marik: NO!  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Then say it!  
  
Marik: Fine. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Teen Titans, or Pokemon. In fact, I don't think she owns anything that's going into this story.   
  
raventhedarkgoddess: No, I don't. By the way, why is your hair so freaky?  
  
Marik: Freaky?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Ya, the way it's all sticking up and stuff.  
  
Marik: You little brat! I'll send you to the Shadow Realm! *reaches for his millenium rod* Where is it?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: This? *breaks millenium rod over knee* You really wanted that golden stick?   
  
Marik: I'll kill you before this story is over!   
  
raventhedarkgoddess: We'll see. This story is NOT for Tea fans. I'll set couple of people up in later chapters. Just send me some reviews on who you'de like to see. If I dislike any of your couplings for Raven, you won't see them. And you can be in this story, though WHY you would want to is beyond me. Just send a little bit about your personality (as well as your gender!) to my e-mail. (in my profile) And, don't waste your breath about my spelling. I KNOW it's bad, but I still love to write these things. This is my second fic.  
  
Marik: *lungs at raventhedarkgoddess*  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: *steps out of Marik's way* And this is a big Pokemon basher, too. PG-13 because of some language. I don't think it has any real point either. Send me some reviews and mabye we can get chapter 2 up. *side-steps Marik again* I can't update as much as I want to, either. But, hey, I'll try. If you don't like it, don't read it. And, don't flame me either. I hate it when people bash a story just because they don't like the show or characters getting bashed. DEAL WITH IT! Am I right?   
  
Chapter 1: I was supposed to have a Title for this Chapter?  
  
Tea: Our friendship will overcome our lostness!  
  
Kabia: Shut up! That's the 2698 time you've said that today!  
  
Moukuba: He's right, Tea. We're lost.   
  
Yugi: Hey, what's that sign say?  
  
Yami: Welcome to Jump City.  
  
Joey: But the tournament's in New York!   
  
Mai: Joey! You read the map the whole way here! SO, why are we lost? You said you knew where you were going! That's why I came, because I thought YOU knew!  
  
Tristan: The puppy gets us all lost again!  
  
Malik: Bark, dog!  
  
Ishizu: Malik, be nice!  
  
Ryou: No, Ishizu, he's right. We're lost.  
  
Bakura: Well, standing here won't help us, you idiots.  
  
Marik: Curse you all! Shut up, fools!  
  
Joey: So now it's all MY fault?  
  
All except Tea+ Joey: Yes!   
  
Tea: Now, let's not blame it all on Joey. After all, friends are kind to friends, even when times are hard, and we can overcome this...  
  
All: *Looks to sky, only to discover a storm starting to come down*  
  
Serenity: It's raining, too? Nice going, big brother.  
  
Bakura: Shut UP, fools!   
  
Kabia: So, let me see if I understand you. We have only two choices. We can either go to this 'Jump City' or walk twelve miles in the rain back to the last town? Great, Wheeler!  
  
Yami: No point standing in the rain. Let's find someone in this Jump City to help us.  
  
Bakura: What's it to you, baka pharoh?   
  
yami: Watch it, Tomb Robber...  
  
Serenity: *trying to distract the two Yamis* For a Jump City, it sure is dead-looking.  
  
Mai: Hon, news flash. It's pouring down rain! We're the only ididots getting WET!  
  
Joey: It's not my fault!  
  
All: Right...  
  
Joey: Hey! Not my fault I don't think!  
  
Tristan: Malik, are you SURE he has his brain back?  
  
Malik: What I could have been possessing in that head of his is beyond me. I don't think he has one.  
  
Joey: Yes I do! Tell 'um, Yug!  
  
Yugi: Well, Joey...  
  
Joey: Ahh...-_-u Hey, I DO SO!  
  
Moukuba: Hey, look at that weird building!  
  
Ishizu: A giant T?  
  
Malik: What kind of a nutter lives in a T, anyway?  
  
Ryou: We've got to try it.  
  
Mai: Why, so there can be some soul-stealing pschyo living there?  
  
Yugi: It's cold, I'm hungry, and we aren't getting to the tourney. We've got to try something.  
  
All: Ok! *head for the T building*  
  
Marik: Why the hell did you make it rain?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Because I wanted to.  
  
Marik: You WILL die. *lunges*  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: *vanishes so that Marik hits a tree*  
  
Bakura:Are you coming?  
  
Marik: Ya. *mutters* I'll get you.  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Right.  
  
Bakura: Will you quit talking to yourself? It's bad enough I have to listen to Tea, but you too?  
  
Marik: I am NOT TALKING TO MYSELF! *mutters* When I get my hands on you...  
  
Bakura: Uhh... -_-u  
  
Marik: What? I'm not. *mutters* Just wait.  
  
Bakura: *anime falls into a puddle* Come on, dammit!  
  
Marik: I AM NOT INSANE! Bakura, get back here!  
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest somewhere...  
  
Ash: Brock, where are we?  
  
Brock: *reads sign tacked to the nearest tree (placed perfectly, huh?)* One mile to Jump City.  
  
Misty: Do you think they have a gym?  
  
Brock: I've never even heard of it.  
  
Ash: So?  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Misty: Let's just keep going, since SOMEONE lost the map.  
  
Ash: Oh, shut the hell up!  
  
All: *Look up to where the same storm the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast are caught in is starting*  
  
Brock: Hurry! *all begin to run*  
  
Ash: Hey, do you think the T building is a Pokemon center?  
  
Misty: Why shape a building like a T?  
  
Ash: How should I know?  
  
Misty: Well, you always act like you know everything anyway!  
  
Ash: Do not! *shoves Misty*  
  
Misty: *falls agenst Brock, who falls into the lake*  
  
Brock: What the hell? *climbs out of water* If you two are done acting like idiots, I'm gonna go ask if we can stay here tonight! *runs toward the T building, followed by Misty and Ash*  
  
Misty: Did you have to shove him in the lake?  
  
Ash: You shoved him, stupid!  
  
Brock: Don't fight!  
  
Misty and Ash: No!  
  
Brock:-_-u Forget it!   
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Ok, it was a little stupid, but it DID explain how everyone found Titan Tower. As to why the Pokemon cast is acually in America, I have no reason. I just felt like it.  
  
Marik: There you are! *holds up pointy knife*  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: *moves back and adds something to the script*  
  
Marik: *falls onto the floor* What the HELL am I doing on the floor?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Reveiws are appricated. Remember what I said at the beginning! Oh, and Marik, you fell on the floor just because I typed it!   
  
marik: I hate you!  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Do I have to fix you up with Serenity?  
  
Marik: No! Grrrr...  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: I love being the author! Please, suggest some couples, mabye people I wouldn't think to put together. And, please, I'm probably going to kill the Pokemon cast, so don't fix anyone up with them! Or, you can, but it will only be for a couple *moves out of Marik's way* chapters! Thanks! *runs away from computer, Marik chasing her*  
  
Marik: *trips* Computers...Grrr...  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: ^_^ Ha ha! 


	2. Inside The T

raventhedarkgoddess: Say the disclaimer.  
  
Serenity: You're sure my big brother wanted me to talk to you?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: For the thousandth time, YES!  
  
Serenity: Ok. raventhedarkgoddess does not own anything that appers in this fan fiction, even though she wants to own Teen Titans and Yu-Gi-OH!.  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Thank you, Serenity.   
  
Serenity: *leaves*  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: At least she isn't out to *dodges marik* kill me. Can't I finish a thought without being killed?  
  
Marik: You just did.  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Ok, second chapter is here. Ya, I posted it at the same time as the first one. I thought people need to know what's going on at Titan Tower. Plus, this one is short. (sort of) I want the same from your *jumps out of Marik's way* reveiws as I did last chapter.  
  
Marik: *panting* I will get you.  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Maybe I'll just have all the other characters think you're insane.  
  
Marik: I hate you! *jumps at the delete key*  
  
raventhedarkgoddess:Hahahahaha! I've got, like, a millon copies of this thing!  
  
Marik: NO!!!!  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Ok, R+R, please. I'm going to go make more copies! *walks away*  
  
Marik:*sniffles* I'm going to GET her!  
  
Chapter 2: Inside the 'T'.  
  
Terra: Who beat who now, Mr. I rock, you suck?  
  
Beast Boy: What? Not even Cyborg can beat me at this game!  
  
Robin: Well, Beast, that's one week of kitchen duty for you. After all, you did make that bet.  
  
Cyborg: Ya, fair is fair, Beast.  
  
Starfire: I am not understanding this betting.  
  
Robin: Well, Star, one person bets another that they can't do something better than the first person. Then they bet something, like money or a chore. Whoever loses has to do what was origanily betted.  
  
Starfire: I still do not understand.   
  
Cyborg: Never mind.  
  
Raven: I have a feeling that we will be having unexpected company soon, and that it will turn our lives upside down. *notices no one is paying attention* Oh, well.  
  
Raven: *goes over and sits by the window* Great. A storm.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, sunshine, why are YOU so pissed?  
  
Raven: I happen to have bigger problems than losing to Terra... for the third time in a week.  
  
Beast Boy: Someone tell me why I bother to talk to you.  
  
Raven: Because you have nothing better to do and know no one listens.  
  
Beast Boy: Of course they listen to me! Watch. Yo, Cy!  
  
Cyborg: *playing a video game with Terra, Robin, and Starfire, he doesn't respond*  
  
Beast Boy: Grr...  
  
Raven: Our guests will be here soon.  
  
Beast Boy: WHAT guests? I think you're mental.  
  
Raven: It is only Sunday night, so how did you manage to lose to a girl three times in one day?  
  
Beast Boy: Now, just one...  
  
Raven: *leaves the room*  
  
Beast Boy: God, do I hate it when she does that!  
  
Cyborg: I lost AGAIN?  
  
Starfire: I have lost too, Cyborg. Do not feel badly.  
  
Robin: Terra, I hate you.  
  
Terra: ^_^ I know. Isn't it great?  
  
All: Uh...-_-u  
  
Beast Boy: Raven's babbling, something about guests or something.  
  
Robin: Maybe she invited them.  
  
Beast Boy: Nah. Sounded like she didn't know 'em.  
  
Cyborg: Oh, well.  
  
From outside, the muffled voices of many people are heard.  
  
Ryou: I do not have girly hair!  
  
Bakura: Yes you do!  
  
Marik: You both do!  
  
Yami: Shut it! You look like a pincushion.  
  
Malik: And you look like a hedgehog!  
  
Yugi: You just look like a girl!  
  
Tea: Friendship will overcome this! Stop yelling, for friends should not fight and...  
  
Tristan: Can't we shut her up?  
  
Mai: I wish.  
  
Serenity: Joey, I hate the rain. Thanks SO much for getting us into this.  
  
Duke: Ya, now Serenity's cold. Way to go, Joey.  
  
Robin: Who the hell is that?  
  
At the back door, voices are heard.  
  
Misty: I hate you, Ash Ketchem.  
  
Ash: Then why are you following me?  
  
Misty: You still owe me for my bike!  
  
Brock: Guys, I am so sick of you bickering!  
  
Misty: Then go away, spike brain, no one said YOU have to stay.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Cyborg: These would be Raven's guests.  
  
Terra: Why is she always right?   
  
Starfire: She is very smart.  
  
Beast Boy: She has ESP, duh!  
  
Robin: Brace yourself, team. They sound dangerous.  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Ok, that's all I'm gonna post for now.  
  
Marik: Why me?  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Because you want to kill me?   
  
Marik: Oh, ya.*runs at raventhedarkgoddess8  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: *moves* Ok, bye for now, everyone. 


	3. Meetings

Raventhedarkgoddess: This seems to amuse you people even more than it amuses me. Oh, well, at least I haven't gotten any Marik-crazed freaks after me yet.  
  
Marik: No one likes ME?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Of course people like you. They just haven't read this story... or they don't care that you're getting bashed. And besides, it's not like I've really done anything... beside make you trip and smash your rod.  
  
Marik: Stop being a jackass!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I'm not. ^_^  
  
Marik: What?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Nevermind.  
  
Joey: What am I supposed to be doing again?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess+Marik: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Joey: Uh... Raventhedarkgoddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Teen Titans, and... that other show.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Pokemon.  
  
Joey: Right, that.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Thanks, I think.  
  
Joey: You're welcome. *leaves room*  
  
Marik: *notices they are all alone and lunges at Raventhedarkgoddess again*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I'm really not sure how much work on this I'm going to do for a while... I've got a big essay that I have to work on and *jumps out of Marik's way* it's pretty time-consuming.  
  
Marik: Spare us all the sob story of your life.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *side steps him again* I feel like I'm danc..*moves*ing.  
  
Marik: Shut up.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Also, to everyone who reveiwed...I'm happy. You're all my best friends! *pulls out a bag of candy for each of them* Anyone else who wants one will have to reveiw. And I mean a good reveiw.  
  
Marik: Here comes the loony bin!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: AGAIN?  
  
Marik: Yep.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Why are they always after me?  
  
Marik: I dunno.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Bye. *runs away*  
  
Marik: I still didn't get her! -_-  
  
Chapter 3: Meet the new Team  
  
Terra: *moves to fling open the back door*  
  
Robin: Who are you?  
  
Brock: The name's Brock. We're just a little lost and...  
  
Robin: How are you lost? You're in Jump City. *moves to shut door*  
  
Misty: Hey! *puts hand in way of closing door* We're not from around here. We were walking to the airport to go back ot Japan and SOMEONE *gives Ash an evil look* got us lost.  
  
Ash: I DID NOT, YOU LITTLE...!   
  
Starfire: I am not understanding them.  
  
Beast Boy: I have to agree with her.   
  
Brock: Can we please stay here tonight?  
  
Terra: What if you're evil spies for Slade?  
  
Ash: Slade? Is that a Pokemon?  
  
Beast Boy: Is this guy for real?  
  
Terra: What's a Pokemon?  
  
Ash: You've NEVER heard of a Pokemon?  
  
Titans: No.  
  
Misty: So, you've never battled?  
  
Terra: Oh, sure. We battle Slade all the time.  
  
Misty: But, do you use Pokemon?  
  
Titans: No.  
  
Robin: *opens the door and allows the three of them to enter* I guess you can stay here.  
  
Brock: We'll just go sit down.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: *turn to leave the room*  
  
Starfire: WHAT IS THAT MONSTER ON HIS SHOULDER? *blasts Pikachu*  
  
Ash: What the hell did you do to Pikachu and how did you do that?  
  
Terra: Why don't you guys go into the living room?  
  
Beast Boy: Anyone but me afraid to open the front door?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! gang: *still yelling randomly at one another*  
  
Ishizu: GET A LIFE, ALL OF YOU!  
  
Marik: Make me.  
  
Tea: Please, friends can overcome the hardest of rain and we will...  
  
Raven: *comes down the stairs and opens the front door, reveling the whole soggy cast*  
  
Yugi: What's with the outfit?  
  
Yami: *to Yugi* Shut up! *to Raven* Look, we're lost and...  
  
Raven: You're from Domino City,Japan. You're here for a Duel Monsters Tournement, but Joey Wheeler got you all lost. You need a place to stay, and this is the only one you found. You don't know us, or that we're the city's defense league. If Robin permits, you're not too dangerous. *to Robin* A few of them may be a little wacked, but that shouldn't be anything we couldn't handle.  
  
Robin: Okay, if you say so, Rave. *opens the door the rest of the way, and everyone comes inside*  
  
Starfire: Friends, come into our room of living! *happily floats towards the celing*  
  
All of the YGO and Pokemon cast: 0.0 How did she do that?  
  
Robin: Okay. We're all going to have to get to know each other. I'm Robin, and leader of the Tenn Titans.  
  
Cyborg: I'm Cyborg, co-leader and Robin's best friend.  
  
Starfire: I am Starfire. We are greatly pleased to meet you.  
  
Beast Boy: Name's Beast Boy. I'm cute, handsome, funny, and I'm not ashamed to admit.  
  
Raven: I'm Raven.  
  
Terra: I'm Terra. It's nice to meet you guys.  
  
Raven: *gives Terra an evil look because Terra's sitting next to Beast Boy*  
  
Ash: I'm Ash Ketchem, from Pallet Town. I'm going to be a Pokemon Master! If Pikachu ever wakes up...  
  
Misty: I'm Misty. I like Water-type Pokemon.  
  
Brock: And I'm Brock. *looks at Starfire with heart eyes* I want to be a Pokemon breeder. And I like lovely ladies. So, Starfire, are you avalible Thursday?  
  
Robin: *cracks knuckles* You'll be long gone by then...  
  
Joey: Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell is a Pokemon?  
  
Raven: A Pokemon is one of those annoying little creatures that run around. There are many different kinds, none of which I care to name. If you are stupid enough to go on a quest to collect gym badges and get all of the little runts, then you're a Pokemon Master. I classify it as pointless.  
  
Ash: THEY ARE NOT POINTLESS! How'de you know that, anyway?  
  
Raven: I know everything.  
  
Robin: Ummm...Why don't you guys introdue yourselfs?  
  
Yugi: My name's Yugi.  
  
Yami: I'm Yami.  
  
Starfire: You two look very simalier...  
  
Yugi: *thinking* What should we tell them?  
  
Yami: *thinking back* The truth.  
  
Yami: We look like this because of the millenium puzzle.  
  
Terra: And that is?  
  
Raven: One of the seven millenium items. The items were made in Egypt over 5,000 years ago. They contain the souls of people who struggled to control the monsters the current-day cards are based on. Yami is the soul of the pharoh, and Yugi is the puzzles current owner.  
  
Beast Boy: Okay, then.  
  
Tea: I'm Tea, and I think friendship is one of the most important things in the world.  
  
Joey: That gets annoying after a while, really. I'm Joey, by the way.  
  
Tristan: I'm Tristan. Any single ladies here, I would like your number.  
  
Raven: *thinking* Ya, right.  
  
Duke: I'm Duke.  
  
Serenity: I'm Serenity. It's nice to meet you.  
  
Mai: I'm Mai Valentine.  
  
Bakura: I'm Bakura, and as long as I'm here, stay away from me.  
  
Ryou: He's the spirit of the ring, I'm the owner.  
  
All: 0.0 Right...  
  
Kaiba: I'm Kaiba, the rich owner of Kaiba Corp. I'm also going to be the world's Duel King!  
  
All: -_-u  
  
Kaiba: I'm also very sorry about the gang of friends I'm with.  
  
Joey: You inconsiderite JERK!  
  
Duke: Shut up, puppy.  
  
Moukuba: Kaiba is my big brother.  
  
Raven: Dont' worry, I'm sorry about my friends too.  
  
Robin: Hey!  
  
Ishizu: *to break them up* My name is Ishizu.  
  
Marik: Stay away from me, fools!  
  
Malik: MARIK! Sorry about him, he's the spirit of my rod. Where is the rod, Marik?  
  
Marik: *thinking* Damn you, Raventhedarkgoddess. *to Malik* I don't know.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *Thinking to Marik* Haha!  
  
Marik: Stupid kid!  
  
Raven: Did you say something?  
  
Marik: No.  
  
Robin: So, what are we going to do the rest of the night?  
  
Starfire: I am thinking we should have a party of some sort. We should have it for our new friendship.  
  
Tea: I like friendship.  
  
Raven: Oh, god, remind me to KILL her.  
  
Starfire: Friendship is a most excelent thing.  
  
Tea: Ya, it is.  
  
Joey: Don't worry, I will.  
  
Mai: I'll help.   
  
Cyborg: And I thought Star was bad?  
  
Beast Boy: Why should we have a party with some strangers we don't know?  
  
Terra: Come on, Beast. It'll be fun.  
  
Raven: Oh, joy.  
  
Everyone: YA! Let's have a party.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: There. Chapter three is up. What should occur at this party? If you are going to be a jerk, though, please don't reveiw. I am going to start incorperating people the next chapter. Don't be completly sick about it, either.   
  
Marik: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE AN ASS OUT OF ME?!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Because it's fun.  
  
Marik: *jumps at her again*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *moves* Here come the whitecoats. BYE!  
  
Marik: GET BACK HERE! *chases Raventhedarkgoddess*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *sticks tounge out at Marik as he trips on his head again*  
  
marik: Dammit! 


	4. Insanity

Raventhedarkgoddess; Could you people who reveiwed be any better?  
  
Marik: You want the story to continue? WHY?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Because it's a cool story.  
  
Marik: And what's this crap about liking me but having no problem with her beating me up?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Thanks, whoever wrote that. It made him really mad! ^_^  
  
Marik: I hate you! I will send you to the Shadow Realm! *holds up the duct-taped millenium rod and points it at Raventhedarkgoddess*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Ya, whatever. He's been trying this all day.  
  
Marik: NO! WORK! Obey me, Master Marik!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: "Master" Marik now, are you?  
  
Tea: NO! Don't fight. We are friends with everyone, even the wacky authoress.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Are you going to do the disclaimer or give ANOTHER friendship speech?  
  
Tea: Can't I do both?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess and Marik: NO!!!!  
  
Tea: Fine. That mean authoress does not own Teen Titans, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and some other small stuf that I'm too lazy to say for this jerk.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Gee, I wonder who the 'mean authoress' could be?  
  
Marik: Whoever they are, they're a real jerk.  
  
Tea: You're both mean. *turns to leave* Friends should not be mean to friends, so I'm sorry I was mean to...  
  
Marik: *slams door and picks the rod back up* WORK! BANISH HER TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: This could take a while, so, while I wait to be 'banished', here's chapter four. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: And the 'Party' Begins  
  
Robin: So, what are we gonna do?  
  
Raven: I think I'll go get some food ready. *walks very fast from the room*  
  
Mai: I think I'll go with her.  
  
Serenity: Me too.  
  
Kaiba: I think I'll go with them.  
  
Misty: I'm coming!  
  
Joey: Food?  
  
Ryou and Malik: We'll come.  
  
Terra: Wait up!  
  
Raven: Terra, the kichen is already full. Go help Beast Boy.  
  
Cyborg: Who wants to hit the video games?  
  
Tristan and Duke: ME!  
  
Robin: Star, come help me go through Beast Boy's cds.  
  
Starfire: That will be fine, Robin.  
  
Yugi: Can I help?  
  
Ishizu: I would be delighted to assist.  
  
Yami: I'll help too.  
  
Beast Boy: All who are left, come help ME cut streamers.  
  
Marik: Did he say cut? With scissors or knives?  
  
Bakura: At least they're both pointy.  
  
Terra: Hi, Beast.  
  
Ash: Guess we're with the green guy, huh?  
  
Brock: *staring across the room at Starfire with heart eyes* Cute.  
  
Ash: Who, Beast Boy?  
  
Brock: *still spacing out* Ya.  
  
Tea: Cool. I love helping my friends!  
  
Beast Boy: Right.  
  
Moukuba: I can't belive my brother left me with you.  
  
Ash: *edging away from Brock* What are we doing?  
  
Beast Boy: We're cutting the steamers.  
  
Marik: *picks up a pair of scissors and looks evily at the blade* I'll spear you, Raventhedarkgoddess.  
  
Bakura: You're talking to yourself again?  
  
Raven: Does anyone but me hear yelling?  
  
Joey: *mouth full of chips* Wawawawawawa.  
  
Mai: Ya.  
  
Serenity: Let's go see.  
  
Tea: GET THOSE SCISSORS OVER THERE, AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Marik and Bakura: *both cutting strips of streamers at a fast rate and waving their scissors arond near Tea's face*  
  
Raven: *forces the scissors to turn black and fly into her hand* No more. Beast Boy, work with what you've got.  
  
Terra: You're no fun, Raven.  
  
Raven: So, I'm supposed to let everyone murder each other?  
  
Beast Boy: Ya, Ter, Raven's right.  
  
Terra: Grr...  
  
Joey: Now that the food is finally set up, let's help them.  
  
Mai: Joey, hold the ladder.  
  
Serenity: Terra, hold my ladder.  
  
Beast Boy: Raven, why don't you just hang them up?  
  
Raven: Okay. *hangs the streamers up*  
  
Mai,Ash,Brock,Serenity,Marik,Bakura,Kaiba,Misty and Joey: o.o  
  
Terra: *muttering* What makes her so special?  
  
Marik: If she mutters all the time too, how come I'm the only one who's insane?  
  
Bakura: WILL YOU STOP THAT? YOU SOUND INSANE!  
  
Marik: Grrr....  
  
Misty: You're both insane, beliving in that Egyptian spirit stuff.  
  
Bakura: *notices that Raven has set the scissors down and slips them in his pocket* And running around with POKEMON is any more sain?  
  
Ash: Hey, that is NOT funny, you jerk.  
  
Kaiba: Oh, the big mean guy might beat me up. I'm shaking in my 50,000 thousand dollar boots.  
  
Everyone: *make their way over to where Yugi,Yami,Ishizu,Robin,Starfire,Duke,Tristan,and Cyborg are all either playing or watching the others play video games*  
  
Duke: NO! Hit him! You can't aim worth shit!  
  
Tristian: Hey, I AM trying, ya know?  
  
Ishizu: Pathetic. I've seen monkeys play better than you two.  
  
Tristian: Hey, lay off the monkey jokes!  
  
Cyborg: Any ladies from the crowd care to back up Ishizu's claim?  
  
Terra: Not me.  
  
Mai: Sure, hon. I'll take you on.  
  
Raven: *leans over and whispers something to Mai, who smiles like the game is already won*  
  
Cyborg: *thinking* God, is Raven cute. Wonder if she'll ever look at me?  
  
Mai: So, what are we playing?  
  
Cyborg: My favorite racing game.  
  
Tea: Don't let your friendship be affected by this competion!   
  
All: SHUT UP,TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: *whispers some more to Mai*   
  
Mai: *big smile* You sure?  
  
Raven: Just because I don't play it doesn't mean I don't know.  
  
Cyborg: You don't stand a chance...Mai, isn't it?  
  
Mai: Mai Valentine. The best female duelist this world has ever seen.  
  
Joey: Kick butt, Mai!  
  
Yugi: Good luck, Mai.  
  
Ash: I want to challenge the winner.  
  
Starfire: We all await the begining of the game.  
  
Robin: Ya, get on with it, you two.  
  
Serenity: Raven, what did you tell her?  
  
Raven: Just a little secret. I don't play this game myself, so I hope it works.  
  
Serenity: Okay.   
  
Cyborg: Hahahaha! Sucker! You just drove straight off the road!  
  
Mai: Oh. *thinking* Ha!  
  
Cyborg: What the hell?  
  
Mai: YES! *Mai's car goes over the finish line*  
  
Cyborg: You... I... NO FAIR!  
  
Ash: I'll cremate you!  
  
Brock: I highly doubt that.  
  
Misty: Have you ever really done good at anything that matters?  
  
Ash: NOT FUNNY!  
  
Mai: *holds out hand* Ass is your name, right?  
  
Ash: ASH!  
  
Mai: Sorry.  
  
Cyborg: You'd better woop him.  
  
Robin: This should be interesting.  
  
Tea: Don't talk about beating each other up! And Mai, don't talk that way!  
  
Mai: I made a mistake. SO SHOOT ME!  
  
Malik: *pulls out gun* Can I?  
  
Ryou; No.  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Ryou: I want to.  
  
Tea: No one is going to murder anyone!  
  
Ryou and Malik: Fine.  
  
Mai: Go!  
  
Ash: *tries the shortcut only to find this is a different course*  
  
Mai: I win.  
  
Everyone: *straighten up as a knock at the door is heard*  
  
Misty: Who the hell is that?  
  
Robin: MORE PEOPLE?  
  
Raven: We are about to get a few more unexpected guests who will wreck havoc on our already ruined lives.  
  
Yami: Is she always this cheerful?  
  
Terra: Yep.  
  
Starfire: There is only one way to find out who the people are. *opens door*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: That's it for chapter four. It wasn't funny, and I'm sorry. But someone wants me to quit writing, and that's all I'm thinmking about.  
  
Marik: IT WON'T WORK!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Look, I have not been banished.  
  
Marik: Why you little...  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Should I?  
  
Marik: YES!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess; So, what do you think? Let me know. 


	5. Games and Hard Walls

Raventhedarkgoddess: Sorry to the people who like this story that it took so long for chapter five. I decided giving up would be stupid.  
  
Marik: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE SUPPORT HER?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess; I don't know why, but thanks.  
  
Marik: You all hate me...  
  
Raventhedarkgodddess: They don't hate you, you just *dodges Marik* keep attempting to *dodges him again* murder me.  
  
Marik: So?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Never mind.  
  
Yugi: Disclaimer?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Yes, please!  
  
Yugi: Raventhedarkgoddess does not own Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pokemon, plus anything else that ends up in here. In fact, she only claims the plot line and her own twisted mind.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Thank you, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Ya know, that end thing, it made you sound insane.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Let's not question what goes on in my head. If I'm not dead by the end, here's chapter five.  
  
Chapter 5: Heating It up  
  
Odion: Hello, we are seeking refuge from the rain and...  
  
Joey: Who the hell is we?  
  
Noah: Me, Odion, Pegasus, and a man by the name of...  
  
Slade: Slade.  
  
Robin: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Starfire: Robin, it is raining and they have nowhere else to go. We cannot send them away, no matter how cruel they may be.  
  
Raven: I see a night of terror ahead, but no one is listening.  
  
Ash: As Ash Ketchem, from the town of Pallet, I say we let them in.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, and two young people. They call themselves Team Rocket.  
  
Robin: Fine, I'm outvoted. Come in.  
  
Pegasus: So, your name is Ass?  
  
Ash: IT'S ASH! NEXT PERSON THAT CALLS ME ASS...!  
  
Slade: Young man, your name is Ass?  
  
Ash: That's it. *kicks out at Slade*  
  
Slade: *catches his foot and flips him on his head*  
  
Jessie: So, what are everyone's plans for the night?  
  
James: *notices decoration* A party!  
  
Jessie: I love parties!  
  
Noah: So, what are we gonna do, stuck here all night?  
  
Terra: if you really wanna be stuck somewhre, we can throw you outside.  
  
Noah: No, that's okay.  
  
Misty: We need a game or something.  
  
Mai: Hmmm...  
  
Serentiy: What is it, Mai?  
  
Mai: Give me a minute to think.  
  
Raven: Do you ever get the feeling that you are the only sane one in a group of idiots?  
  
Kaiba: Ya.  
  
Raven: We're just sitting here...  
  
Kaiba: So?  
  
Raven: Let's go upstairs and talk.  
  
Kaiba: About what?  
  
Raven: Whatever.  
  
Kaiba: Okay. *both head upstairs*  
  
Mai: os, you all like games?  
  
Beast Boy: Yep. Love games.  
  
Mai: Well, here's a party game. Everyone, pair up, boy-girl, but not with someone you know very well.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Mai: Just because.  
  
Ash: I'll pair up with...Serenity.  
  
Serenity: EWW! Do I have to?  
  
Mai: Yes.  
  
Brock: I'll pair up with Starfire. *heart eyes*  
  
Starfire: I am not liking this very much...  
  
Tea: I'll go with Robin, I guess.  
  
Robin; Friendship speeches...Say one and die. *glaring at Brock*  
  
Tea: Now, Robin, is that any way to look at a new friend?  
  
Robin: Grr...  
  
Cyborg: Where's Raven?  
  
Mai: She and Kaiba left about half an hour ago, went upstairs.  
  
Cyborg: Grr... Wanna be partners?  
  
Mai: Uh, sure.  
  
Beast Boy: What? I'm stuck with Misty?  
  
Misty: *kicks Beast Boy in the shins* Have a problem with that?  
  
Beast Boy: OW! No.  
  
Misty: Good.  
  
Terra: I'm still here.  
  
Marik: Then I'll go with you.  
  
Terra: how come I got stuck with the freak?  
  
Marik: I'll make you eat those words.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *thinking* No you won't.  
  
Marik: Yes, I will!  
  
Bakura: Yo're yelling at nothing again.  
  
Marik: Grrr...  
  
Mai: Now, all you guys who are left, go play video games or something.  
  
Misty: And what are we doing?  
  
Mai: By the end of the evening, you must have done four slow dances with that person.  
  
All: *outraged cries*  
  
Mai: Hey, you wanted to play.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Raven: So, why do you guys call Joey a dog?  
  
Kaiba: Because all he does is bark on and on like a worthless mutt.  
  
Raven: We've got BB, and he's a lot like your Joey.  
  
Kaiba: How so?  
  
Raven: He turns into a dog and barks on and on, only he is a worthless mutt. He's not too bad, though.  
  
Kaiba: Why, you like him?  
  
Raven: *blasts Kaiba thorough wall and leaves room*   
  
Kaiba: I'll take that for a no.  
  
Mai: Raven, there you are!  
  
Raven: Don't sound so happy.  
  
Mai: So, what happened with Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *comes down steps with peices of plaster in hair*   
  
Raven: Nothing. He and I just didn't hit it off.  
  
Kaiba; The only thing that hit it off is my head and the wall.  
  
Raven: What guys are still avalible for the game I know I'm expected to play?  
  
Ryou: Raven, wanta be my partner?  
  
Raven: Sure, I guess. *to herself* And so, the night is half over  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Short and stupid.  
  
Marik: stupid being the key word there.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Reveiw and I will try to get another chapter up soon.  
  
Marik: NO! DON'T REVEIW, AND SHE WON'T UPDATE! 


	6. A Couple Dances to Disaster

Raventhedarkgoddess: Whoever reported this story is gonna die.  
  
Marik: Wha?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: All my reviws are lost, and this is a reposting of a story that some idiot got thrown off the site.  
  
Marik: Whoever did it must really like me.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess; So, I haven't been able to update for a week. You know who you are.  
  
Mai: Well, that sucks.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Do the disclaimer, please?  
  
Mai: Pushy. Raventhedarkgoddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Teen Titans, Pokemon, or anything else in this fic.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Thank you.  
  
Mai: Whatever, hon. *leaves room*  
  
Marik: So, you're posting again?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Yep. And I think we'll get on with the story.  
  
Marik: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I never did understand why you hate me...Oh, well.  
  
Marik: *lunges at Raventhedarkgoddess*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *moves again* Here's chapter 6. Enjoy, and it may be a bit violent. I'm in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Dancing  
  
Mai: Oh, Jessie, is it?  
  
Jessie: Ya, so?  
  
Mai; Well, go look at the boys playing video games. You need a partner.  
  
Jessie: For what?   
  
Mai: Just pick one, and not James.  
  
Jessie: Um...Yugi. You need a partner?  
  
Yugi: Sure...I'm not any good at these games, anyway.  
  
Duke: Damn, all alone again.  
  
Tristan: Dude, am I too good-looking for these ladies?  
  
Slade: Good-looking is not what I call you.  
  
James: Jessie...How could she leave me?  
  
Peguasas: The same way Ceclia left me.  
  
Noah: Can't you guys be quiet for twenty seconds?   
  
All: No!  
  
Mai: Everyone report to the floor...First dance of the night.  
  
Misty: You're kidding me, right?  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, let's get this over with.  
  
Misty: *kicks BB again* Shut up.  
  
Robin: Don't say a word.  
  
Tea; Now, Robin, is that any way to adress...  
  
Robin; SHUT UP, WILL YOU?  
  
Tea; Well, for friendship's shake, you aren't very nice.  
  
Robin; Is there anything keeping me from killing her?  
  
Mai: Oh, ya, and no hurting your partners  
  
Robin: NO!  
  
Tea: Why would you hurt me, anyway?  
  
Robin: Grrr....Never mind.  
  
Jessie; Ready to go, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Jessie: Okay.  
  
Cyborg; Ready, Mai?  
  
Mai: Why did I ever suggest this game?  
  
Cyborg: Hey, i ain't that bad.  
  
Mai: Fine, I guess I always could have ended up with HIM.  
  
Ash: Come here, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: *behind couch* Not on your life!  
  
Raven: The rules state you have to, Serenity.  
  
Ash; Come here!  
  
Serenity: *steps on Ash's foot* Fine.  
  
Brock; Come, sweet angel.  
  
Starfire: I am wishing I could dance with Robin.  
  
Brock: Come, ravionus angel. I would love to spend all etenity with you, but we only have but four dances...  
  
Starfire; Raven, I am quite scared.  
  
Raven: Just go with him. I'll make sure he doesn't act too crazy.  
  
Starfire: I am still afriad...  
  
Brock: Come, dear. I have waited forever for this dance.  
  
Starfire: It is not my idea of fate...  
  
Raven: So, we gonna do this or what?  
  
Ryou: You are not as crazy as the others say...  
  
Raven: That's nice to know. Now, can we just dance?   
  
Ryou: Sure. I don't like this game.  
  
Raven: Neither do I.  
  
Marik: Come on, Terra.   
  
Terra: *glaring at Misty* Whatever.  
  
Marik: *muttering* Let's jsut get this over with.  
  
Bakura: *pauses video game* MARIK, QUIT MUTTERING!   
  
Malik; He's insane.  
  
Marik: AM NOT!  
  
Terra: *backs away*  
  
Marik: *grabs her arm*  
  
Last dance...  
  
Tea: Robin, you're glaring at Brock again.  
  
Robin; *glaring at Brock* Am not!  
  
Tea: Now, in the name of friendship...  
  
Robin: *glares at Tea*  
  
Tea: *shuts up*  
  
Terra: Marik, quit gripping my shoulder so hard  
  
Marik: Am not!   
  
Terra: Are too!  
  
Malik: MARIK! FIGHT NICE!  
  
Terra: Hahahaha!  
  
Marik: *smacks Terra*  
  
Terra: *smacks Marik*  
  
Mai: QUIT IT!  
  
Both: Grrr...  
  
Mai: So, Cyborg, you co-lead this team?  
  
Cyborg: *looking at Raven* Um...Ya.  
  
Mai: You like her, huh?  
  
Cyborg: *still looking at Raven* Ya...I mean no.  
  
Mai: Uh-huh.  
  
Beast Boy: GET THE HELL OFF MY FOOT!  
  
Misty: No, make me!  
  
Beast Boy: *turns into a rhino and rams her legs*  
  
Misty: OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: Idiots.  
  
Ryou: Oh, I don't know. you're friends are quite charming.  
  
Joey: AW, quit kissing up, Ryou. You told me eariler that you hate them.  
  
Raven: Really?  
  
Ryou: *blushes*  
  
Raven: That's okay. I do too.  
  
Yugi: You aren't a bad girl, Jessie. You're past has been awful.  
  
Jessie: And I don't think you're crazy, Yugi.  
  
Yami: How cute. Gonna kiss her, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: YAMI!  
  
Jessie: No, let's give them a show. *leans forward*  
  
Yugi: *starts to kiss Jessie*  
  
Misty: *slides away from Beast Boy*  
  
Beast Boy: *runs into Jessie's back*  
  
Jessie: *falls on top of Yugi*  
  
Yugi: OWWW!!  
  
Jessie: I still like you, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Ow...Me too, Jess.  
  
Starfire: Please do not lean so close...  
  
Brock: I can't help it...I am possessed by my love for you.  
  
Starfire: *backs up* Uh...  
  
Brock: How about a kiss?  
  
Starfire: That is not...*leans back*  
  
Mai: Last dance is over.  
  
Robin: *smacks Brock* LEAVE HER BE!  
  
Brock: No, my angel...I'll fight you.  
  
Robin: To the death?   
  
Brock: Yep.  
  
Robin: Okay. *kills Brock*  
  
Brock: AHHH! My love...*dies*  
  
Starfire: *throws Brock out window* Robin, you have saved me! I am sorry for the death of your friend.  
  
Ash: I don't miss him.  
  
Misty: Me either. I'll going into the kitchen.  
  
Bakura: *slides after Misty*  
  
Misty; *screaming* HELP!  
  
Bakura; No one will think to save you. *holding the scissors*  
  
All: *run into kitchen*  
  
Ryou: MISTY!  
  
Bakura: Stupid interfearing child...  
  
Misty; Help!  
  
Robin; TITANS, GO!  
  
Raven; *Forces scissors to fly into her hand*  
  
Ryou: Are you okay, Misty?  
  
Misty: Yes, Ryou. Thank you, you saved me.  
  
Ryou: It's okay, Misty.  
  
Ash: Oh, Misty...  
  
Misty: *whispers* Let's freak Ass out.  
  
Ryou; *kisses Misty*   
  
Ash: AHHH! MISTY!  
  
Joey: STOP!   
  
All; *stop yelling, fighting, ect.*  
  
Mai: Now what?  
  
Serenity: I have no clue.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, chapter 6 is...  
  
Marik: *jumps at her*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *moves* Finished. Reveiw to let me know what you think. AND NO REPORTING ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Um...Please don't. *lunges again*   
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Bye. *moves*  
  
Marik: *falls flat on the ground* DAMN IT! 


	7. Dueling and Blood Spews

Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, it's been a while since I've been able to write anymore of this one, but that's okay.  
  
Marik: Really? I didn't miss you.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: That's obvious. Anyway, please reveiw and enjoy chapter seven.  
  
Marik: NO! Don't reveiw, people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Duels and Deaths  
  
Jessie: Okay. We stopped. Now what?  
  
Raven: Just calm down.  
  
Joey: Hey, the rain is slowing down.  
  
Terra: Does that mean you'll all leave?  
  
Raven: They'll leave later, Terra. The rain isn't fully stopped yet.  
  
Ash: Pikachu....  
  
Misty: Hey, Ash, give me the Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Misty: Hey, it's awake.  
  
Starfire: Ah! The monster is alive!  
  
Robin: *kills Pikachu* That's that.  
  
Ash: NO!   
  
Raven: It's really dead this time.  
  
Ryou: That's okay. It seemed annoying.  
  
Yugi: Ya, it did. At least my deck doesn't follow me around and demand food.  
  
Beast Boy: Your deck? What?  
  
Mai: Do you mean to tell me, hon, that you've never heard of Duel Monsters?  
  
Serenity: But everyone knows about Duel Monsters!  
  
Raven: Aside from me, no.  
  
Cyborg: And you know what they mean, Rave?  
  
Raven: Yes. It's a card game.  
  
Yami: It's more than that. It came from my time in Egypt and...  
  
Ash: That's just crazy talk. You're just some teenage wacko, not a pharaoh.  
  
Yami: That's IT!  
  
Tristan: Wanna go, little man?  
  
Tea: Tristan, fists aren't the answer!  
  
Joey: They work for me!  
  
Bakura: You fools are being unreasonable. If you want to duel, then duel.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, you need cards to duel.  
  
Raven: And Marik, Bakura and Yami have plenty of spares.  
  
Marik: Why would I give that slime my cards?  
  
Ash: Excuse me, I AM NOT SLIME!  
  
Robin: This is getting really weird...  
  
Starfire: I am a bit scared.  
  
James: Hey, twerp, are you too scared or what?  
  
Ash: I AM NOT AFRIAD! Yami, I'll duel you.  
  
Bakura: Here, my spares. Now build a deck.  
  
Marik: Here. This will be interseting...No interfereing, Raventhedarkgoddess.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I will.  
  
Bakura: Hey, insanity, you're babbling again.  
  
Marik: Gr....  
  
Ash: I have one! *holds up cards*  
  
Yami: Then let's duel. Kaiba, have you got a couple disks I can use?  
  
Kaiba: Don't screw these up.  
  
Ash: How do I put it on?  
  
YGO Cast: *anime faint*  
  
Mai: Are you retarted or what, kid?  
  
Malik: He must be.  
  
Ryou: This is stupid.  
  
Bakura: Like this. *shoves it on Ash's arm*  
  
Ash: OW! My arm!  
  
Bakura; I didn't hurt him...much.  
  
Tea: Bakura...Don't do stuff like that!  
  
Yami: Draw five cards. It's time to duel.  
  
Starfire: Robin, this will not be scary, will it?  
  
Beast Boy: Don't worry, Star. They're just cards.  
  
Yami: My move. Pay attention, Ash.  
  
Ash: I am.  
  
Yami: I lay one monster face-down in defense, place one other card face-down, and end my move.  
  
Ash: *draws card*   
  
Yami: Well?  
  
Ash: I put one card face-down in attack postion and end my turn.  
  
Yami: *sweatdrops* That was foolish.  
  
Tea: Yami!  
  
Jessie: He has a point...  
  
Yugi: How would you know?  
  
Jessie: You told me about it while we were dancing.   
  
Yugi: Oh, ya.  
  
Yami: Now I use Brain Control to take your monster and sacrife both monsters to summon Dark Magican, who will now attack your life points.  
  
Mai; Did he just steal a Skull Servent off him?  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Mai: 200 attack and he put it in attack mode...Sheesh!  
  
Yami: You only have 1,500 points left.  
  
Ash: Um...I have no monsters. I pass.  
  
Yami: Dark Magican, dark magic attack.  
  
Ash: OW!  
  
Yami: I'm done.  
  
Mokuba: I'll take those. *takes Yami's and rips Ash's off his arm*  
  
Starfire: You are sure that they were not real.  
  
Kaiba: *with a little irritation* Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Robin: I told you, Star.  
  
Raven: That was pointless...  
  
Goth Guy: Everything is pointless...Wanna go talk about it?  
  
Raven: Maybe later...  
  
Goth Guy: *sulks off*  
  
Terra: Who's that, your boyfriend?  
  
Raven: Terra, aren't you a little old to be playing my mother and asking me who I'm dating?  
  
Cybog : Rave is right, Ter. Just leave her be.  
  
Mokuba: Ash, so you don't belive Yami or Bakura or Marik?  
  
Ash: No. I'll never belive that stuff.  
  
Marik: Maybe you should.  
  
Malik: Ya, why don't you?  
  
Ash: Because it's all bullshit.  
  
All: Oh........  
  
Robin: I don't know, our team belives you.  
  
Misty: I don't know, Ash. They seem to be telling the truth.  
  
Ash: Who's side are you on?  
  
Misty: Ryou's.  
  
Ryou: Thanks, Misty.  
  
Ash: AH!  
  
Jessie: Can't someone do something about the twerp?  
  
James: Robin, may I?  
  
Robin: Just don't get blood on my carpet, okay?  
  
James: *picks Ash up and throws him out the window*   
  
Ash: *dies* Help... *lands in lake*  
  
Raven: And he is now dead.  
  
Jessie: YAY!  
  
James: No more twerp, it's my birthday...*starts dancing and shaking his butt*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cyborg: Whatever...*starts dancing*  
  
Raven: Cy, what are you doing?  
  
Cyborg: I'll stop now...  
  
Starfire: That is just plain freaky.  
  
Tea: Starfire, please repect Jame's right to dance.  
  
Robin: Shut up.  
  
Tea: That's not nice...  
  
Marik: He's right. Shut up!  
  
Beast Boy: Right to dance, whatever. *starts dancing*  
  
James: *stops dancing*  
  
Beast Boy: It's my birthday...Um, dude, where'd you go?  
  
Jessie: He's funny.  
  
Mai: Let's not have anymore death tonight.  
  
Raven: There's a little more insanity to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, there's chapter seven.  
  
Marik: *jumps at Raventhedarkgoddess*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Review.  
  
Marik: NO! DON'T! 


	8. More Dueling

Raventhedarkgoddess: Hehe. Chapter eight.  
  
Marik: GO AWAY!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: MAKE ME! I'll write my story regardless of what you say.  
  
Marik: sweatdrops  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: That said, enjoy chapter eight.  
  
Chapter Eight: More Dueling  
  
Raven: sits down on the edge of the couch  
  
Yami: watching people play video games Raven...?  
  
Cyborg: glances over at Yami  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Yami: Since you know so much about the game of Duel Monsters, you must be an accomplished duelist.  
  
Raven: No, not really.  
  
Cyborg: Terra, what is he up to?  
  
Terra: Who knows?  
  
Yugi: Yami, what are you doing?  
  
Yami: Talking.   
  
Terra: Really?  
  
Raven: Terra, why are you trying to police my life?  
  
Terra: mutters something and sulks away  
  
Yami: Well, we have many spare cards. Why don't you make a deck with the other girls and then duel me with it?  
  
Raven: I can tell I'm not getting out of this one. Get me the spare cards and explain it to everyone. I accept your challenge.  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
Cyborg: Yami, what were you talking to Raven about?  
  
Yami: She and I are dueling.  
  
Misty: Really?  
  
Yami: Misty, give her these cards and take the other girls upstairs to help her build a deck.  
  
Starfire: A challenge!  
  
Girls: run upstairs  
  
Terra; Put this one in your deck. holds up weak monster  
  
Mai: Are you crazy?  
  
Tea: MAI, DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! It's cute, Terra.  
  
Terra; smirks at Raven  
  
Serenity: This is Raven's deck, though. Let her pick what she wants.  
  
Half an Hour later...  
  
Kaiba: Girls, get down here! It's time to duel.  
  
Raven: gathers her deck  
  
Mai: Good luck.  
  
Tea: You'll be fine.  
  
Raven: Did I really ask you, Tea?  
  
Terra: Raven, no need to be mean.  
  
Raven: thinking Sometimes I would love to kill her...  
  
Yami: Ready, Raven?  
  
Raven: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Kaiba: Here's your duel disks.  
  
Raven: fastens hers with no problem  
  
Bakura: looks disapointed  
  
Kaiba: What's your problem?  
  
Ryou: He's mad that she put it on herself.  
  
Misty: Your Yami is one weird guy.  
  
Ryou: I know.  
  
Serenity: GO, Raven!  
  
Yami: Who's side are you on?  
  
Mai: Raven's.  
  
Misty: Raven's.  
  
Serenity: Raven's.  
  
Jessie: Raven's.  
  
Terra: Yami's.  
  
Beast Boy: That is so not cool, Terra!  
  
Terra: I mean Raven's.  
  
Raven: getting ready to blow Terra through a wall Right.  
  
Yami: You understand dueling?  
  
Raven: Let's just get this over with.  
  
Starfire: Emerge victorious, my friend!  
  
Robin: Calm down, Star.  
  
Cyborg: Kick butt, Rave!  
  
Terra: You're really too excited about that...  
  
Tea: Terra, be nice!  
  
Raven: If she says that one more time...  
  
Marik: Raven, can I kill her?  
  
Raven: I don't care.  
  
Malik: I wanna help!  
  
Bakura: Me too!  
  
Noa: I WANNA KILL HER!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi: Can you two just duel already?  
  
Tristan: Hey, Raven, if you lose, you can join the 'I can't duel' cult.  
  
Raven: Looks like I can't lose then.  
  
Duke: Tristan, don't act like Raven will lose.  
  
Yami: shouting over the din of the argument I place one card in defense mode and one card face down!  
  
Raven: I play the Seven Colored Fish, in attack mode. Attack!  
  
Yami: Grrrrr!  
  
Raven: Your move.   
  
Mai: Way to play.  
  
Terra: She isn't doing so great.  
  
Tea: Terra, don't say that!  
  
Raven: They are going to die soon.  
  
Yami: I play another monster in face-down defense and end my turn.  
  
Raven: I use this magic card to remove your face-down card from play. I also lay this card face-down.  
  
Yami: Where did you get that?  
  
Beast Boy: Does it matter?  
  
Mokuba: She's tough, huh, Seto?  
  
Peguasas: Yami-boy isn't fighting very well, is he?  
  
Jessie: No.  
  
James: Oh, well.  
  
Raven: Now I summon Gearfeild the Iron Knight, and attack your card with it.  
  
Yami: How did you...?  
  
Raven: And now, Seven Colored Fish will attack your life points!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Life Points: go down to 2200  
  
Yami: My move. I play Dark Hole, taking out your monsters.  
  
Raven: Okay, you do that.  
  
Yami: Now I play Celtic Guardian and attack you!  
  
Ishizu: Raven!  
  
Raven: I flip Wabaku.  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Raven: Sorry, looks like I don't take any damage.  
  
All: o.O Whoa.  
  
Raven: My turn. One card face-down.  
  
Yami: I'll make no move this turn.  
  
Starfire: stands next to Raven You are unharmed?  
  
Raven: I'm fine. Now I'll use Brian Control. I'll sacrifce your Guardian and my face-down monster to summom this card in face-down defense.  
  
Yami: thinking At least she didn't attack me.   
  
Tea: Come on, you two! Fight, but don't hurt each other!  
  
Mokuba: Tea, they're not gonna kill each other.  
  
Noa: Ya, Tea.  
  
Yami: I play Big Sheild Guardian in defense mode.  
  
Raven: Okay.  
  
Yami: thinking What's her problem?  
  
Raven: Now I play flip my face-down Dark Magican Girl, and add these three power-ups.  
  
Yami: WHAT? Two Book of Secret Arts and a Sword of Dark Destruction?  
  
Raven: And this feild magic card.  
  
Yami: What? A Yami? That thing has 3300 attack!  
  
Raven: Attack!  
  
Yami: My Guardian!  
  
Raven: Your move.  
  
Yami: NO! I have nothing to play. I pass.  
  
Raven: Attack!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Tristan: So you won't join our cult?  
  
Raven: What do you think?  
  
Duke; Of course she won't. Who's in that stupid thing beside you, anyway?  
  
Misty: I am!  
  
Serenity: Go figure.  
  
Misty: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Mai: Well, you know what she means.  
  
Misty: You little...  
  
Joey: You insulted my girlfriend and my sister? moves forward  
  
Misty: I did not.  
  
Raven: You are annoying me...A lot.  
  
Misty: SO?  
  
Raven: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!  
  
Misty: Ah! dies  
  
Raven: That's taken care of.  
  
Yami: Raven...excellent duel.  
  
Raven: Right.  
  
All: o.O  
  
Yami: Well, aren't you going to say something to me?  
  
Raven: has gone over and sat on the couch with a book Can you move? You're blocking my light.  
  
All: anime faint  
  
Jessie: All the twerps are dead!  
  
James: YAY!  
  
Tea: No! Death is not good!  
  
Joey: Gr...Shut up, Tea.  
  
Starfire: She is correct. Death is not good.  
  
Robin: Let's not talk about this...  
  
Raven: The rain will clear soon.  
  
Terra: Really?  
  
Beast Boy: That's good. Then everything can go back to normal.  
  
Raven: Not too normal...  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, chapter eight.  
  
Marik: I'll beat that little brat in a duel!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven probably doesn't duel with insane people.  
  
Marik: I AM NOT CRAZY!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Tell that to them.  
  
Whitecoat: Gotcha, Marik.  
  
Marik: Aren't they after you, too?  
  
Whitcoat: Get her!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: RUN! 


	9. Insanity's End

Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, now that that's over, let's write chapter nine.  
  
Marik: NO! GODDAMMIT!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I still don't own anything in this fic...Tea and Terra are going to die, F.Y.I.  
  
Marik: YAY!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: You don't like what's going to happen, don't read it. Also, people get paired up here. Don't like it, don't flame me about it. Chances are I won't care.  
  
Chapter Nine: Farwells  
  
Marik: Think we can get a flight out of here?  
  
Raven: Very soon.  
  
Noa: Great, then I can get away from you freaks!  
  
Tea: Noa. be NICE!  
  
Raven: That's it....  
  
Cyborg: Will someone shut her up?  
  
Marik: Give me a steak knife and I swear by Ra....  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: That's the first thing you've said that has any sense to it, wacko boy.  
  
Marik: I AM NOT CRAZY!  
  
Terra: Sure you aren't...  
  
Marik: You are so next!  
  
Bakura: comes out of the kitchen with a steak and a butter knife, steak stuck on the butter knife Here you go...  
  
Marik: What the hell am I suppossed to do with this?  
  
Joey: Yummy, steak. eats knife with the steak A little pointy...  
  
Bakura: starts sobbing into Marik's shoulder  
  
Serenity: What was that thing, anyway?  
  
Bakura: That was my steak knife!  
  
Robin: Is he for REAL?  
  
Starfire: Yes, Robin.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, how come I didn't get a steak?  
  
Tristan: They'd give me one before you.  
  
Duke: You two flatter yourselves too much.  
  
Raven: You all flatter yourselves too much.  
  
Duke: That's how I like my girls...With a temper!  
  
Raven: blasts Duke into a wall  
  
Kaiba: Ouch!  
  
Duke: Look at all the stars...  
  
Mai: He deserved it.  
  
Serenity: That has got to hurt.  
  
Tea: Duke, are you okay? Are you?  
  
Robin: I didn't want to have to replace two walls...  
  
Starfire: We shall manage...  
  
Cyborg: This is pathetic..  
  
Raven: You couldn't be more right.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra? Dude...  
  
Terra: is glaring at them all Quit feeling sorry for yourselves!  
  
Raven: Did I ask you?  
  
Tea: Raven, be nice! Terra, you too!  
  
Peguasas: Now she's on my nerves.  
  
Jessie: Hey, who asked you, Mullet-Head from hell?  
  
Joey: She has a point!  
  
Yugi: Come on, you guys!  
  
Tea: Don't fight anymore!  
  
Malik: Marik, I can't stand her anymore!  
  
Marik: Lucky for you, neither can I.  
  
Bakura: Shall we?  
  
Marik: Hell ya!  
  
Bakura: neatly stabs Tea  
  
Yami: Am I suppossed to cry?  
  
Yugi: Why would you?  
  
Yami: YUGI! What has gotten into you?  
  
Yugi: Well, after Raven beat up on you, I relised that I can't expect as much from you anymore. I mean, you are old.  
  
Yami: sweatdrop What?  
  
Bakura: Hahahaha!  
  
Ryou: You're not any younger, you know that?  
  
Bakura: For your information, I am 20 seconds younger!  
  
All: anime faint  
  
Raven: reading Can you all just drop it? God, five more minutes is all I ask.  
  
Terra: Poor wittle Raven is snippy lately.  
  
Raven: I'll show you poor little Raven!  
  
Beast Boy: Raven, don't...  
  
Terra: flies out the window and lands in the lake  
  
Raven: Tratior.  
  
Robin: Um, Raven...  
  
Raven: Yes?  
  
Starfire: Are you feeling regret?  
  
Raven: No. She was only about to betray us anyway.  
  
Mai: Hon, isn't that a bad thing?  
  
James: I, for one, am happy she's dead.  
  
Serenity: She was annoying.  
  
Marik: Exactly.  
  
Beast Boy: Dudes, the storm stopped.  
  
Raven: Right on time!  
  
Duke: What does that mean?  
  
Cyborg: That you can buy your godamn tickets and LEAVE?  
  
Robin: It's been nice, but we do have a life, you know?  
  
Starfire: It has been execlent! hugs the YGO cast, who bangs heads  
  
Yugi: OW!  
  
Mai: Well, it's been real. rubbing forehead  
  
Serenity: Goodbye. Nice dueling, Raven.  
  
Tristan: By the way, Raven, can I have your phone number?  
  
Cyborg: I don't think Raven is in the mood to date anyone, are you?  
  
Raven: Yes, I am. But not Tristan, and not Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire: Who?  
  
Cyborg: Raven, if you don't say me I don't know what I'll do.  
  
Raven: Oh, Cy. I do like you...A lot. How did you find out?  
  
Cyborg: Lucky guess.  
  
Mai; trys not to stare Uh......We'd better go.  
  
Duke: Call me, Raven.  
  
Raven: Don't worry, I won't.  
  
Yami: Later.  
  
Kaiba: Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Ya?  
  
Kaiba: Wanna go out with me?  
  
Serenity: I thought you would never ask. hugs him  
  
Joey: Sis...  
  
Mai: Quiet. You can walk with me.  
  
Yugi: I guess this all worked out, huh?  
  
Jessie: Well, this is where James and I leave you.  
  
James: Goodbye. It's been real.  
  
Raven: Beast Boy, are you okay?  
  
Beast Boy: I LOVE THIS GAME!  
  
Robin: He's fine.  
  
Beast Boy: So, are we ever going to see them again?  
  
Starfire: I do not wish to see them again!  
  
Raven: And we never will.  
  
Starfire: I shall miss our friends.  
  
Raven: Too bad for you.  
  
Beast Boy: Damn it! I can't beat Tristan's score.  
  
Cyborg: Hey, something good came out of it, right?  
  
Raven: leans her head into his shoulder and watches BB play his video game Something good.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: There. End. Don't like R/Cy, too bad. Beast Boy is single but NOT unhappy. Review! 


End file.
